<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsession by PurseMonger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417396">Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurseMonger/pseuds/PurseMonger'>PurseMonger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurseMonger/pseuds/PurseMonger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Tendo has a new case that could cost her life.<br/>Modern Day AU with a Darker Akane</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Got any big plans for the night, Tendo?"</p><p>It was near the end of her shift and Akane was finishing up some paperwork. Without glancing at her partner, she said, "Just the usual."</p><p>"So, Netflix and nil, huh?"</p><p>"I guess you have a date, right? Who is it this week? John...Joe...Jeremy?"</p><p>"Jason, he's a financial advisor."</p><p>"Of course, how could I forget. Where is he taking you tonight? Nobu? La Folie? Gary Danko?"</p><p>"Michael Mina."</p><p>Akane looked up with a smirk and just shook her head in amusement.</p><p>"What? A girl's gotta eat. What's on the menu for you tonight, Lean Cuisine? Stoffers? Marie Calendar?"</p><p>"Michael Mina, I'll Door Dash it." Akane smiled when her partner laughed. "What? A girl's gotta eat," she added dryly.</p><p>"Try to do something fun tonight. Go out. Get laid and blow off some steam. I'm afraid the next guy we arrest is gonna get really hurt if you don't get rid of some of that tension." When she only got a bland stare in response, she added, "Fine, then just don't overwork your vibrator, you don't want to break it."</p><p>"As long as you don't overwork Jason, because you broke the last one...Tom?"</p><p>"Tim. And trust me, he has no complaints and enjoyed every minute of it. See ya later, Tendo. Don't stay too late."</p><p>"'Night, Shampoo. Have fun!"</p><p>Akane watched her partner leave, her hips sashayed as she walked through the bullpen. Shampoo had a sensuality that some women were just born with. The more seasoned officers were used to her but the rookies goggled. She gave them a wink and a little wave as she walked by; she knew full well the effect she had on men. Akane swore she saw hearts come out of their eyes and drool coming down their chin. It was hard to blame them when Shampoo was built like a porn star.</p><p>"Detective?"</p><p>"Yes, Officer Johnson?"</p><p>"Here is the ballistics report on the Wang matter."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Akane stuffed the report into her bag and headed home. It would be a long drive from the SFPD station to her apartment in South San Francisco during rush hour, but she was used to it. Coming into her one bedroom apartment, she dropped the large stack of mostly junk mail onto her entryway table along with her bag and keys. She took off her shoes before heading into the kitchen.</p><p>Grabbing a beer, she opened the freezer and looked at her options. She grabbed the Lean Cuisine Meatloaf and popped it into the microwave and laughed to herself. Shampoo knew her too well. But it didn't take a genius to figure out what Akane would be eating that night. Her complete lack of cooking skills was well known in the department, it was a hard thing to hide when you could burn down a house just trying to boil water. It was usually either frozen dinners, instant noodles (she kept a hot water boiler on her counter), or take out for Akane. She just finished putting the meal into the microwave when her cell phone rang.</p><p>"Hi, Ukyo!"</p><p>"Hey, Akane! Sorry to bother you."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. What's up?"</p><p>"I was just wondering what you were up to tonight."</p><p>"Nothing. I just got home."</p><p>"Oh good, so you can come to Kon's performance! You didn't forget, did you?"</p><p>Akane winced as she checked her mental calendar. She had forgotten all about it.</p><p>"Ummm…But I'm really tired, Ukyo, and was just about to eat dinner."</p><p>"Nu-uh. No way, sugar. You promised after you couldn't make the last performance because you were on a case. Forget about the Lean Cuisine you have in the microwave!"</p><p><em>How did she know? </em>She thought.</p><p>"It's been weeks since I've seen you and I want to hang out."</p><p>Akane could definitely hear the pout in Ukyo's voice and sighed to herself.</p><p>"What time does Kon go on?"</p><p>"At nine but get ready and come on over as soon as you're done, we can do much better than that meatloaf you were planning on eating. See you when you get here!" Ukyo hung up before she could change her mind.</p><p><em>Am I that predictable? </em>Akane thought sulking a bit. With a shrug, she took the meal out of the microwave to eat while she was changing. She missed lunch and actually <em>liked </em>the meatloaf.</p>
<hr/><p>Akane walked into <em>Ucchan's</em> with a wave to the hostess and walked straight back to the VIP section. She knew her best friend and owner of the establishment would be in the spot with the best view of the entire restaurant.</p><p>"Hey, sugar!" Ukyo said standing to greet her childhood friend with a big hug.</p><p>"Hi! You look great!"</p><p>Ukyo had her hair pulled to one side in large waves. She wore a sequined halter dress with elbow length gloves, all topped off with smoky eyes and bold red lips. She would have been over dressed anywhere other than <em>Ucchan's,</em> the city's most popular drag club. She also knew that as the proprietor, she wanted to uphold the club's image of timeless elegance.</p><p>"You, too! Is this a new outfit?"</p><p>Ukyo couldn't help but be a little envious of her best friend. Akane had a presence that just attracted people to her. She walked gracefully through the club wearing a simple black jumpsuit and had every single eye on her, and she didn't even notice. It had been that way since high school where Akane was the most popular girl in school, the dreamgirl of all the hormonal boys.</p><p>Captain of the volleyball club.</p><p>Lead in all the school plays.</p><p>Homecoming Queen.</p><p>Ukyo would have hated her if Akane wasn't so sweet and humble. Not to mention the fiercest and most loyal of friends.</p><p>"Kinda new. It's been in my closet for a few months, but I haven't had anywhere to wear it."</p><p>"Well, then it's good you came out!"</p><p>They ended up chatting the way old friends do as the cocktails and drinks were brought to the table. One of the perks of being friends with the owner was that the food was always top notch and their glasses never empty. Akane dug into <em>Ucchan's </em>signature dish, pork okonomiyaki, and took a sip of their signature drink, the red dragon queen. Akane made a happy noise and sighed. Sometimes she forgot how much she enjoyed going out. She could practically feel the stress leave her body.</p><p>Or maybe that was just the drinks.</p><p>The house lights dimmed as the stage lights went on. A beautiful woman stepped on stage and lip-synced to a sultry song about a lost lover. Sauntering along the stage, garnering whoops and hollers as she emphasized the bawdy parts of the song. The lights dimmed before another performer stepped on stage, this time to an upbeat tune that had the customers clapping their hands together. There were three other performers who went on, each with their own flare and style before they reached the headliner.</p><p>The lights dimmed once again. When the lights came on there was a beautiful Japanese woman on stage, dressed in a yukata posed with a fan flared next to her face. Everyone in the audience could feel the anticipation rising even though there was complete silence in the venue, as she stood as still as a statue. Suddenly, a traditional Japanese melody started and she moved in an elegant fan dance. The beat gradually increased, getting faster and mixing with some techno music. She spun on the center of the stage, flinging her fan to the side, followed by her obi. Her yukata spun beautifully around her before it too was flung to the side. Her long silky black hair flew out of its bun as the music crescendoed and ended abruptly as she posed seductively on stage in a skin-tight black unitard. One beat, then two before multicolored lights danced around the stage at the same time that a jaunty pop tune started. She danced gracefully on stage with dizzying flips and spins in time with the music. Her routine ended with her in the splits on the ground, her arms raised triumphantly over her head. There was an eruption of noise as everyone jumped to their feet, clapping with all their might, Akane and Ukyo clapping the loudest.</p><p>"Wow! Kunoichi really outdid herself!"</p><p>"I know! She's been working on that for a while! That's one of the reasons I wanted you to come out tonight, it's her first time performing it!"</p><p>Akane could only smile at a beaming Ukyo, who was obviously so proud of her partner. Akane was ecstatic that Ukyo found someone who she loved so much and who loved her in turn. They were a shining example of what a relationship could be. They sat after Kunoichi left the stage waving like a beauty contestant and made her way to join them at their table.</p><p>"You were amazing!" Ukyo said, giving her a big hug and a kiss on the lips!</p><p>"Absolutely fantastic!" Akane agreed enthusiastically, giving Kunoichi a hug and kiss on each cheek.</p><p>"Oh, thank you!" she said modestly. "I'm so glad you could make it tonight, Akane! I was afraid you were going to be too busy or forget!"</p><p>"Me, forget? Of course not! I've been looking forward to this all week!" she lied, shamelessly. "I think this is your best routine yet!"</p><p>Kunoichi blushed. While she was performing, she adored being the center of attention, but she felt oddly uncomfortable with praise when speaking to someone one on one.</p><p>They sat and chatted a while as the stage was cleared. After the performances, the stage was used as a dance floor for the patrons. The music was mostly a combination of 70s, 80s, and 90s pop songs.</p><p>After having a drink, Kunoichi asked Ukyo with a bow, "Would you care to dance?"</p><p>"Of course!" Ukyo said with a giggle as they held hands and headed to the stage.</p><p>Akane grabbed her clutch and headed to the bar so that their table could be turned over. She found a single open slot and sat down waving at one of the bartenders. He gave her a nod and she swiveled around, knowing he would get her attention when he was able. Akane was a regular and tried to be as unobtrusive as possible, so when the bar was as busy as it was now, the bartenders knew that she would happily wait for them to serve the more demanding patrons. She didn't mind because she loved people watching from the bar. There was always an interesting mix that came into <em>Ucchan's.</em></p><p>"Hey, wanna dance?"</p><p>Looking over, Akane saw a guy in a dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, collar open with a thick gold chain underneath.</p><p>"No, thank you."</p><p>"Come on, just one dance."</p><p>Akane didn't bother to answer and was just turning away from him when he grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"Hey bitch, don't ignore me!"</p><p>She gave him a stare so cold that the people around them backed up a step, but the moron just squeezed her wrist tighter. Without breaking eye contact, she grabbed his thumb with her other hand and bent it backwards, forcing the creep to his knees as he yelped.</p><p>"Fuck! Let go you dumb bitch," he screamed in pain.</p><p>She got in his face and bent his thumb back a bit more, causing him to whimper.</p><p>"Go ahead, call me a bitch again," Akane threatened. When he only glared at her she added, "No means no. Do you understand that?"</p><p>When he didn't reply, she bent his thumb again.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah! I got it. Now let me go you cr...just let me go!"</p><p>With a smirk, she let go of his thumb and he fell to the ground and then was immediately picked up by both arms and escorted out by two very big, very burly security guards. Akane looked over to the stage where she saw Ukyo and Kunoichi watching the scene. Akane gave them a brief nod and they went back to dancing before she took her seat at the bar.</p><p>"So, you practice jiu jitsu?"</p><p>The comment had her raising her eyebrows in surprise. Most people just asked her if she did "kung fu," they never guessed the specific forms of martial arts she practiced. Turning, she saw a rather cute guy sitting next to her. He wore a simple black t-shirt and dark jeans, his long hair braided in the back with the most startling blue eyes.</p><p>"A little."</p><p>"That was a pretty nice move."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"I was just about to step in, but you clearly didn't need any help."</p><p>"Well, I appreciate the thought, most people wouldn't bother or care."</p><p>"Well, most people suck," he said succinctly. "Can I buy you a drink?" When she seemed to be thinking it over, he added with a grin, "I promise if you say no, I won't call you a bitch."</p><p>Akane laughed. "Sure, why not."</p><p>He stuck out his hand. "I'm Ranma Saotome."</p><p>"Tendo, Akane Tendo."</p><p>"What would you like to drink?"</p><p>"A red dragon queen."</p><p>"A red dragon queen and a Macallan neat, please," he said to the bartender before he returned his attention to her. "You said you practice jiu jitsu a little, does that mean you still practice or you used to?"</p><p>"My father taught me judo when I was a little girl. Since then I've dabbled in a few different forms of martial arts."</p><p>"Are you currently practicing anything?"</p><p>"Krav maga, it's…"</p><p>"An Israeli self-defense developed for the army," he said, quite impressed.</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"You <em>really</em> didn't need my help and now I think that guy got off pretty easy." Ranma handed her her drink. "Cheers!" he said before clinking their glasses together.</p><p>"So other than being an aficionado of martial arts, what else do you do?" she asked.</p><p>"I attend fabulous cabaret shows."</p><p>"It was a rather good show tonight, wasn't it?"</p><p>"I was thoroughly entertained. I've never seen anything quite like it. That last performance in particular was impressive."</p><p>"I'll have to let her know you said that. Kunoichi will be quite pleased at the review."</p><p>"Kunoichi? Like the female ninja?"</p><p>Akane laughed. Of course he would know what that meant. "Kunoichi is her stage name. She chose it because she moves like a ninja. That's also why she likes to wear that slinky black catsuit," she explained and motioned to the stage.</p><p>Ranma eyed the duo on stage, curious, but not sure how to not be insulting, he began, "Is her partner also...ummm…"</p><p>Akane laughed again at the discomfort on his face. She was very protective of her friends and would have been ready to chew him out if he said anything derogatory, but he was clearly trying to be polite in how he asked a sensitive subject.</p><p>"Is she a cross-dresser? No. She just likes pretty dresses. She's actually the owner of this establishment."</p><p>"Really? This is my first time here and I'm very impressed. When my friends suggest we come here I didn't know what to expect, but I am having a really good time."</p><p>"Where are your friends?"</p><p>"They're dancing with some ladies," he said, gesturing to the stage.</p><p>Since it was full of people, it was hard for her to figure out which ones were his friends.</p><p>"Why didn't you join them?"</p><p>"Dancing really isn't my thing." Bars weren't either but he kept that to himself. "Why aren't you dancing?"</p><p>"No one's really asked me yet," Akane said knowing she put him in a tough spot.</p><p>"Well, do you want to dance?" he asked.</p><p>"Not really. I just wanted to see if I you would ask me."</p><p>She tilted her head and smiled at him. Ranma blinked his mind going on the fritz momentarily. <em>Damn, what a beautiful smile</em>, he thought.</p><p>"I'm not really in the mood for dancing anyways."</p><p>"Then did you only come for the show?"</p><p>"I came to see Kunochi's new set and hang out with Ukyo."</p><p>"Do you want another drink?</p><p>"No, I'm good."</p><p>"Is there anything you want to do?</p><p>"Get out of here?"</p><p>"Sure, where do you want to go?"</p><p>"Your place."</p>
<hr/><p>"You want a drink?" Ranma asked as they walked into his apartment.</p><p>Akane slipped off her shoes and took a look around. It was a spacious, well decorated apartment that was surprisingly neat.</p><p>"Sure, can I have some water?" she asked as she sat on the couch, pulling her feet to her side so she could get comfortable.</p><p>He brought her the glass and hesitated before sitting next to her on the couch. Close but not too close. He was surprised by her suggestion that they go to his place and didn't want to make any assumptions. Especially not after seeing her in action earlier. Now that he was alone with her<span>,</span> he was feeling a bit unsure of himself, which was a novel experience for him.</p><p>"Umm...so…"</p><p>Akane could only smile at his awkwardness. She put her glass down and leaned over, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Even with that gentle touch she felt heat begin to pool in her belly. She pulled back slightly and waited for his response.</p><p>Ranma still had his eyes closed. It had been a very long time since he'd been so attracted to someone but even longer for him to feel that spark at a first kiss. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing her watch him through hooded lids. He slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her towards him, kissing her gently at first. But it wasn't long before their tongues danced and he pulled her under him.</p><p>A while later, Akane walked out of the bathroom completely nude and unabashed, picking up her scattered clothes as she went.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Ranma asked as he sat up, watching her. He had almost fallen asleep when he felt her move out of his arms.</p><p>"I've got an early morning."</p><p>"You can't stay the night?"</p><p>"Three times wasn't enough for you?"</p><p>Apparently not, he thought. "I meant to sleep," he said instead.</p><p>"I'll sleep better in my own bed."</p><p>"Well, at least let me drive you home."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I already called a Lyft and they're waiting downstairs." Seeing the frown on his face, Akane sat next to him on the bed. "Look…"</p><p>"Ranma."</p><p>She gave him a smirk.</p><p>"Right, Ranma, I'm a big girl, I can get myself home. You don't have to feel guilty because you didn't make me breakfast or walk me to my door." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll call you," she called behind her as she walked out of the room.</p><p>"But you don't even have my number," he mumbled to himself, pulling his blanket higher on his chest.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>A/N:</strong> Why start another new story when I have two WIPs you ask? Because this story has been percolating in my feverish mind for years. Lately, I've been rereading some favorite fanfics and ran across some featuring a law enforcement type Ranma, it's one of my favorite types of stories. A hot, protective, older badass Ranma? I'm here for it. But they always have me wanting to do a darker Akane story where she is a boss. I finally needed to get at least this first chapter out (this took me less than a day to finish).</p><p>Also, I'm not gonna lie, I do feel bad about leaving two uncompleted stories out there. I do work hard to get them updated but then feel generally let down when no one reviews them. I just assume that people aren't following the story, so there is no reason to update!</p><p>If anyone has read the In Death series by JD Robb, Eve Dallas works as an inspiration here. Also the stories I mentioned earlier are <em>After You</em> by nakigoe-chan and <em>Hearts and Diamonds</em> by Roja-Cyd. After You is based on the Stephanie Plum series, which is another favorite of mine (well the early books, but I won't go into that).</p><p>Huge shout out to alwaysZutarian for being the best beta reader ever! She pointed out that Akane seemed OOC and she's right. This Akane has a rather tragic backstory that will be revealed eventually.</p><p>I hope you guys like this because I had a lot of fun writing it! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>